


Apologies

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x07, Friendship, and the disenchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: After everything that happened at the camp, Ezekiel and Cassandra have a talk. (post-4x07)





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Immediately after 4X07 “…and the Disenchanted Forest”  
> Characters/Pairings: Ezekiel Jones, Cassandra Cillian  
> Rating/Warnings: K+, spoilers for the episode.  
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don’t own it.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was inspired by the scene were Ezekiel (rightly) yells at Cassandra for all the pranks, specifically the one in the lake. While I do think Ezekiel was in the right to fuss at her (she did drug him. That ain’t cool.) I do think he might have taken it a bit to far in his anger. I needed a part two of that, and thus came this. Also, this is my first attempt to write these characters so I hope I did them justice.

# Apologies

“Cassandra! Wait!”

Cassandra turned, confusion crossing her features as she paused to allow Ezekiel to catch up. Unlike Cassandra, Ezekiel hadn’t wasted any time in changing out of the blue team shirt they had worn at the camp which was why he was practically running to catch up with her before she could leave the Library. 

“Ezekiel?” Cassandra questioned, tilting her head slightly. “Did I forget something?” 

“What?” Ezekiel blinked before shaking his head. “No, no. I just…” he hesitated before pressing on. “I just wanted to apologize.”

She was shocked. Ezekiel Jones never apologized. 

“Apologize? For what?” 

“For what I said, back at the lake.” Ezekiel ducked his head, seemingly embarrassed. “I meant what I said, but I shouldn’t have said it in the way I did.” 

“Oh.” Cassandra said simply. 

She hadn’t forgotten the incident, of course. But it had been pushed to the back of her mind after losing Stone to the trees. Ezekiel’s reminder brought it to the forefront, however, and it made her wince. Maybe he had a point, but it’s not her fault that she had to turn to fantasy for a normal life. And it was just a prank after all. Everyone likes pranks. 

“Oh.” Cassandra repeated, not sure what Ezekiel wanted. 

Ezekiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair before letting it drop to his side, clearly uncomfortable with the entire conversation. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did and maybe I could have phrased things a little better, but I’m not very good with my words and I was covered in pond water and…”

Sensing that he was starting to ramble, Ezekiel abruptly stopped talking. 

“Thank you for apologizing.” Cassandra started awkwardly. “But you have to admit, it was kind of funny.”

Ezekiel just stared, mouth gaping for a moment and immediately Cassandra knew she had said the wrong thing. 

“You drugged me, Cassandra.” He said slowly. “Surely you realize that that’s not right.” 

“It was just a small sleeping potion.” Cassandra defended, but even as she said it she was starting to realize the full spectrum of what she had done. 

“You still drugged me.” Ezekiel stated. “I was angry earlier and, honestly, I’m still a little angry. You don’t just drug someone, and especially not for a stupid prank.” 

Cassandra started to deny that it was stupid, but she stopped herself. Ezekiel was right and she knew it. She sighed and looked at the floor, uncomfortable under the younger man’s gaze. It hadn’t occurred to her that using a harmless potion might be overstepping certain boundaries, but it was becoming increasingly clear that her “harmless” prank had actually hurt Ezekiel. Not physically, of course (though she had accidently dropped him when she was moving him toward the lake), but physiologically. She sighed again, all elation from a successful case leaving her. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “I shouldn’t have pushed it so far. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Ezekiel smiled. “Apology accepted. Just, no more drugging without permission, deal?”

Cassandra smiled back. “Deal.

“And about the not understanding normal life,” Ezekiel trailed off and Cassandra dropped her eyes. “Maybe lay off the cheesy teen dramas?” 

Cassandra blushed slightly. 

“They weren’t all cheesy…” she mumbled. 

Ezekiel laughed and moved around her to open the door that led out of the Library. He motioned her through before following and closing the door behind them. The sun hadn’t quite set yet, and the final rays of light cast shadows around them. The two Librarians walked in silence as they made their way toward the nearest sidewalk. It was Cassandra who finally broke the silence. 

“I am sorry, Ezekiel. I just wanted to make up for what I missed when I was a kid. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Ezekiel glanced over at her. “And I don’t blame you for wanting to experience things, but sometimes you have to think, you know?”

“Yeah.” 

It was only one word, but Ezekiel could hear the years of sadness behind it. 

“If you want to know what normal people do you could always just ask.” 

Cassandra was noticeably startled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Ezekiel said slowly, watching his words carefully this time. “That maybe I didn’t have the most normal childhood ever, but normal is pretty easy if you ignore the cheesy dramas.” 

Cassandra smiled, the sadness fading as she realized what he was saying. 

“Oh? And what constitutes as normal?” 

“Hanging out with friends,” Ezekiel started, “seeing a movie? Stone and I were gonna catch the latest Star Wars movie, but he bailed in favor of that arts and crafts girl.” 

Cassandra’s eyes lit up and Ezekiel grinned, holding out his arm for her to take. She hesitated for a moment before linking her arm with his. Apologies accepted and in the past, the two Librarians made their way down the sidewalk toward the movie theater.


End file.
